After the Incident
by Dark Cronos
Summary: Claire is forced to give InGen's official version of what happened at the park introducing some lies and omitting some details. She feels guilty afterwards but Owen is there for her as he always has been. (Not very good summary but a very nice story read to find out) Oneshot. I didn't name it "Aftermath" or "Survival" because those were very used titles on the first JW Fanfics XD.


Hello, well here is my first Jurassic park story but certainly not the last. I watched the movie Jurassic world the weekend it premiered and I must say I found it entertaining I certainly liked it more than the Lost World and Jurassic Park III. Even though there are no dinosaurs here, this is an idea I had for a while coming on. I will certainly write a story with more action and adventure further down the line. I hope you enjoy this story.

LD: I do not own Jurassic Park nor do I own it's sequels so all the credit goes to the people that make these movies.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Jurassic World))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

She thought her boss was joking when her boss had told her about it, certainly the company had public relations personnel for this kind of stuff. But finding herself in front of all the cameras inside the press room at InGen's HQ in Palo Alto, California, barely a month after confronting the Genetic engineered monster that was the I-Rex Claire Dearing realized she was truly being forced to retell what happened for what seemed the 1000th time already. She felt like she could have a panic attack, and for a few seconds she was lost, but when she looked at one of the corners she saw Owen who smiled at her for support and she felt herself relax.

She didn't know how she would have made it through the month without him, heck she probably wouldn't have made it through the day after the incident without him. She owed him so much she was sure she would never be able to pay him back. Looking at the journalists she realized most had impatient expressions on their faces and hadn't certainly gone there to see her think about her traumas or see her panic, they were there so she could give them InGen's first official statement on what had happened at the park, with the first data gotten from the ongoing investigation. Having lived through that nightmare she knew some things of what the report said were lies, but that's what the company wanted her to say, and after that she would be free.

"Hello, I'm Claire Dearing former Operations Director of InGen's Jurassic World theme park as many of you already know." She began as she concentrated in looking sure of herself. "First I want to thank you for coming here today even though all of you have been dying to get more details in this juicy story ever since the incident happened and there wasn't really a chance that you wouldn't." She could feel Owen chuckle, it was no wonder it had been him who had dared her to make a similar comment. For the press it seemed to pass as a bad attempt at humor, to both Owen and her it was an attack at all the noisy reporters, "Vultures" as they had taken to call them, that had bothered them for the past month. "I have on my hands the preliminary findings of InGen's internal investigation team of the Jurassic World incident and pretty much like statement we released the week after the incidents it consolidates what we already established. There was no human error or mistakes on our personnel's actions during the crisis." She had a hard time saying that with confidence since it was not true, a lot of people had made mistakes, including her at the beginning. "An asset, a carnivore, went out of control and wrecked havoc on our installations but we did proceed to evacuate the zones immediately in danger to prevent people from being injured." She explained "But I should have evacuated everyone from the damn island" She would have wanted to add. "Unfortunately we suffered some casualties as we tried to get the asset under control and kill it and we were unable to prevent the animal from disrupting the normal functioning of the park as it broke into one of our bird cages which as you know caused the most civilian casualties when the flying dinosaurs escaped."

"Excuse ma'am" One of the journalist interrupted her seemingly not. "But there has been reported that an helicopter crashed near the site of the "Birdcage" during the incident. What are your comments on that?"

Claire bit her lip, she should have guessed something would leak from the report, something always leaked if the press looked hard enough for it.

"The turn of Q&A will be later but I can confirm that a helicopter crashed near the Birdcage, however it was the escape of the dinosaurs what was the cause for the crash and not the crash the cause of the escape." Claire said as she was reminded of the horrifying crash where Simon Masrani and many others lost her life. She could feel her tears threatening to fall but she resisted, she was a fighter and would not crumble so easily or at least not in that place. "In any case after we repelled the attack we sheltered the civilians until they were evacuated. In every moment the Park Personnel acted according with the security protocols we were forced to adopt before we were given the permit to open the park." Claire explained. "The situation however escaped our control due to some circumstances we couldn't have foreseen." She said, perhaps one of her truest estatements of the night even if still didn't fully believe it. Next came her favorite part of the speech. "That being said I can't help but feel I've let down the more than 20000 people visiting the park." She added. "And that's why this the last time I talk to you as an InGen employee if I ever talk to the media again. Because a few minutes ago I handed in my resignation to the temporary CEO of Masrani Global." A general murmur followed that statement. "Any Questions now?"

When she finished her speech Claire would have given anything to get off the stage and go home with Owen but the journalists weren't such compassionate beings and didn't doubt to drill her with questions, especially questions meant to get her on a mistake. Claire however composed herself and answered them calmly, leaving the questions about Dr. Wu, who had disappeared from the face of Earth or the late Mr Hoskins actions to the FBI and InterPol who were conducting their separate investigations for the incident. Once she made sure she had answered all the questions those people threw at her she thanked them and exited the room.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Jurassic World)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Owen lead claire through the entrance of their apartment that night after driving back from Palo Alto back to their home in San Francisco. The man and his unofficial girlfriend had driven back to their apartment in silence as she was surely going through what she had said at the press conference and he thought she was cute when she worried about such nonsensical things. Who cared if the press had or hadn't bought InGen's story, from that day onward they were just another two survivors, the company could go to hell for all they cared.

"Claire would you stop it already?" He said as they entered the apartment. "You did fine during the press conference."

"I lied Owen." She said, and it was clear that she was feeling guilty about it too.

"No, the report lied, you just read what the report said." He said sighing and cursing InGen for what seemed the millionth time that month. He then noticed the tears she'd been holding in during the press conference falling from her face. "Hey" he said soothingly as he hugged her. "It's alright." he said as he kissed her tears away.

"No it's not Owen, I had the chance to make things right, to atone for my mistakes during the incident at the park." Claire said. "I had a chance to tell the truth, to force InGen and Masrani Global tell the truth. But I've taken the easy way out and just went with their story."

"For the last time Claire you did more atoning for your actions during the same incident, you've got no sins left to atone for." He said with a chuckle. "And you've done what you've done because what you want as much as I want is to continue with your life, with our life together. And believe I InGen would have tried to make our lives a living hell if you'd come out clean during that press conference. What we have to do now is just that, continue with our lives." She smiled at the man she had come close to killing more than once during their jobs at the park but that now was such an important piece of her life she wouldn't know what to do without him. Kissing him softly on the lips she gave him a grateful look.

"Thanks" She said. "For being here."

"I ain't going anywhere." He reminded her as he leaned his front against hers. "Survival remember?"

She nodded smiling even brighter even though they both knew, they were together for far more than just survival.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Jurassic World)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Your thoughts please!


End file.
